New Born Story: Chapter One: When the Pain Stopped
by MadiMadz
Summary: some where in the world, a girl has been changed, into what she does not know , but she will find out soon


A New Born Story

Chapter One:

The Pain

_The pain! It burns! Make it stop! _was all I could think, _Kill me!NOW! NOW PLEASE! PLEASE KILL ME! _It wasn't long before I realised I was screaming it, not thinking it, and to be honest I didn't care, The fact that I was screaming it meant that someone might actually listen to me and kill me right there and then, but it didn't happen. It went on and on for ages and ages and no one ended it.

I could sense him. Or it. What ever it was it was killing me, it had bit me and now there was pain and if pain was this bad there there is nothing but death for me, how can there be anything BUT death with this pain?

There was no death as I had planned. The 'man' watched me as I cried, screamed cringed and wriggled in pain. He did not try to make this experience any more comforting for me. He did not even say a word. He just sat there and watched, waited for me to stop and be still, to get up and to get up and look at the new world around me. _It took you longer and normal_, he said, _for you to go through the change, It took you 4 days, instead of the normal 3 days._ The _Normal _3 days. It shocked me, but to be honest I was never normal. _There is nothing wrong with you, _he said_, just because it took you 4 days doesn't make you a freak of any kind. _But I was a freak, I was something that shouldn't exist for crying out loud, that's the biggest freak you can be. Unless your me of course, but I wouldn't really call myself a freak, Crazy is more the word I would look for, not totally crazy maybe, but not right.

He kept me in his safe house basement for 4 days, until one night I was finally free of my burning prison and I got up to look around. It was in the night, but to me It wasn't at all dark, I could see perfectly, every nook and cranny, every spot and space of the basement. It was breath taking the colours so vivid and bold, why did I see like this? It frightened me and awed me at the same time. And yet I could think properly while being a afraid, how did that happen, I was terrified. That's when I realised how my body was positioned, I my torso was curved in slightly, my legs bent in towards me stomach and I was on the floor , on the balls of my feet, My hands placed in front of me holding the rest of my body up just by the tips of my fingers, and it didn't even feel uncomfortable, let alone painful as it should have been. My face was half way facing towards my body and half way looking towards the right hand corner of the room, there was a cup there that caught my attention, It made my mouth water, and my throat burn like mad, I could smell its warm aroma from here, the table should be too far away for me to smell it though, again I was taken aback, but fright had taken more a hold of me than awe this time, the awe was fading. Something had happened to me, something horrible, something which I couldn't even imagine had happened, and it had happened to me. I always had the bad luck, I always ran into something I didn't want to happen.

The smell had caught my attention again. I was so thirsty. I straightened slightly, but only a bit. My torso faced toward the cup. I didn't dare move any further, I could feel his presence there, at the left hand corner, he didn't breathe but I knew he was not dead, I could feel his eyes watching me.

I couldn't wait any longer, I made a dash for the cup, I got there in a matter of Millie seconds, snatched the cup and with out looking to see what was in it I gulped it down. I was finished with it just as quickly as I had picked it up. I was still thirsty!

I stopped, looked about me first looking at the shadow sitting casually on the chair, and then looked more closely at where I was.

The room was huge, like a big ball room, with out the stage, curtains, windows and wooden floor. Its ceiling was high you'd have to stretch to touch it even if you were standing on a ladder. There were no windows, only a stair case to a door about 2 stories high a both my head. The rest of the room was just plain concrete, there was nothing that seemed neglected though, the place was cleaner than a hospital. And the only objects in the room was a table that I was standing by, a huge fridge or freezer, two chairs one was occupied and the cup I was holding, a huge mirror stood away from the rest of the objects in the room, it stood in the middle of the room. I examined all this in a matter of seconds. Some how I managed to take in every detail of the room, even the detail of a tine red drop by the fridge, the sight of it made my stomach roll uncomfortably and my throat burn more, made me think of my thirst ,I didn't know why.

"How's the drink?" The sculpture voiced calmly, his voice husky and low but soft and comforting, startled me and again I crouched with out thinking, hissing as I hit the ground, It frightened me that hiss, it wasn't me, it didn't belong to me. And why did I drop to a crouch as if to jump at him? This wasn't me,how was I so animal like? I straightened out of my crouch, and for the first time I realised how fast my movements were, freakishly fast so to speak, I winced.

"What have you done to me?" I demanded, my voice echoed around the walls of the room, I demanded out of fright, the only thing I could really feel in this empty room , well partly empty.

"I've changed you." he replied amused by my reaction, he moved his body towards me, for the first time in 4 days he moved. It wasn't a quick movement like mine, he moved carefully wary , as if trying not to startle me, but the way he moved it made me think of those discovery channels were you see some crazy wildlife guy trying to get hold of a angry snake.

"I can see that," I spat at him, my fright had grown "what have you changed me too? A crazy animal? Or have you poisoned me?"

"The first suggestion is closer," he laughed, he got up from the chair, I backed up a step in response "I've changed you into something better than an animal though, I've changed you into something way more smarter than that as well, but our instincts are more animal, predatory actually. Your a vampire. Hope you like the change. Go and have a look in the mirror."

He laughed, his laughter rang through the room, bouncing off the walls as he walked over too the freezer.

I couldn't believe him it was impossible, there's no such thing as vampires, but as he opened the door of the freezer, the lovely mouth watering, throat burning smell of the red liquid which was in my cup and that had dripped on the floor hit me, and there was no denying it. I was a Vampire.


End file.
